jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bluecake/Log for Deletion of Pages
To follow this recent blog post I made, I'm creating a blog for pages that I plan to delete. As of July 22, 2015, this is only a record of pages that have already been deleted. A page that has been deleted can be restored, so it isn't gone forever. You can make a request for a page to be restored here. You can also view all pages that have been marked for deletion here. List of Deleted Pages #Glitches In Jumpstart #JumpStart Phonics #Perseus #Philippines #Piano #Franklin Pierce #Pisces #Piscis Austrinus #Pluto #Poland #James K. Polk #Portugal #Protoceratops #Puppis #Pyxis #Pakistan #Panama #Papua New Guinea #Peacock #Pegasus #Penguin #Penny #Macedonia #Madagascar #James Madison #Maiasaura #Malaysia #Mali #Manatee #March #Mars #Mauritania #May #William McKinley #Mercury #Mexico #Michelangelo #Moldova #Mongolia #James Monroe #Mountain range #Mozambique #Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart #Multiplication #Myanmar #William Howard Taft #Tajikistan #Tarantula #Taurus #Zachary Taylor #Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky #Thailand #Togo #Tortoise #Triceratops #Harry S. Truman #Trumpet #Tucana #Tunisia #Turkey (country) #Turkmenistan #John Tyler #Tyrannosaurus #Starfish #Stegosaurus #Styracosaurus #Subtraction #Sudan #Suriname #Swaziland #Sweden #Switzerland #Syria #Sagittarius #Salmon #Saturn #Saudi Arabia #Savanna #Saxophone #Scorpio #Senegal #September #Georges Seurat #Slovakia #Slovenia #Somalia #South Africa #South Korea #Spain #Squid #Nepal #Neptune #Netherlands #New Zealand #Newt #Nickel #Niger #Nigeria #Richard M. Nixon #North Korea #Norway #November #Hammerhead shark #Warren G. Harding #Benjamin Harrison #William Henry Harrison #Rutherford B. Hayes #Hercules #Honeybee #Herbert Hoover #Hungary #Hydra #Hydrus #Gabon #James A. Garfield #Gemini #Georgia (country) #Germany #Ghana #Giraffe #Ulysses S. Grant #Greece #Grus #Guatemala #Guitar #Guyana #Laos #Latvia #Lebanon #Leo #Liberia #Libra #Libya #Abraham Lincoln #Lion #Lithuania #Lyra #Andrew Jackson #January #Thomas Jefferson #Andrew Johnson #Lyndon B. Johnson #Jordan #July #Jumpstart: Fight For Providence #June #Jupiter #Ocean #Oceania #October #Octopus #Oman #Orion #Ostrich #Owl #Uganda #Ukraine #United Arab Emirates #United Kingdom #Uranus #Ursa Major #Ursa Minor #Uzbekistan #Martin Van Buren #Vincent Van Gogh #Vela #Venezuela #Venus #Vietnam #Violin #Virgo #Vulpecula #Rabbit #Rainforest #Rattlesnake #Ronald Reagan #Romania #Franklin D. Roosevelt #Theodore Roosevelt #George Washington #Woodrow Wilson #Yemen #Yugoslavia #Zaire #Zambia #Zimbabwe #Qatar #Quarter #Kazakhstan #John F. Kennedy #Kuwait #Kyrgyzstan #Iceland #Indonesia #Iran #Iraq #Ireland #Israel #February #Millard Fillmore #Finland #Fire ant #Flamingo #Flute #Gerald R. Ford #French horn #Frog #Earth #Earthworm #Ecuador #Dwight D. Eisenhower #El Salvador #Elephant #Equuleus #Eridanus #Eritrea #Estonia #Ethiopia #Leonardo da Vinci #Salvador Dali #December #Delphinus #Denmark #Desert #Dime #Division #Dollar #Dolphin #Draco #Cancer #Capricorn #Carina #Jimmy Carter #Cassiopeia #Catfish #Cello #Centaurus #Cepheus #Cetus #Chameleon #Characters #Chimpanzee #Cicada #Grover Cleveland #Bill Clinton #Calvin Coolidge #Corona Australis #Corona Borealis #Coyote #Crux #Cygnus #Czech Republic #Bald eagle #Bassoon #Bat (animal) #Ludwig van Beethoven #Boa constrictor #Bootes #James Buchanan #George Bush #Apatosaurus #April #Aquarius #Aquila #Aries #Chester Alan Arthur #August #Auriga #John Adams #John Quincy Adams #Addition #Andromeda #Ankylosaurus #Ant #Afghanistan #Algeria #Angola #Argentina #Armenia #Austria #Azerbaijan #Bahrain #Bangladesh #Belarus #Belgium #Benin #Bolivia #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Botswana #Bulgaria #Burkina Faso #Cambodia #Cameroon #Chad #Chile #Congo #Costa Rica #Croatia #Cuba #Red #*Content was: "Red is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade." #Orange #*Content was: "Orange is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade. In JumpStart 1st Grade and JumpStart 2nd Grade, it is mixed with red and yellow." #Yellow #*Content was: "Yellow is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade." #Green #*Content was: "Green is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade. In JumpStart Kindergarten, there is dark green and light green. In JumpStart 1st Grade and JumpStart 2nd Grade, it is mixed with blue and yellow." #Blue #*Content was: "Blue is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade. In JumpStart Kindergarten, there is dark blue and light blue." #Purple #*Content was: "Purple is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade. In the 1998 version of JumpStart Kindergarten, the same color pink is from the 1994 version. In JumpStart 1st Grade and JumpStart 2nd Grade, it is mixed with red and blue." #Pink #*Content was: "Pink is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade. In the 1994 version of JumpStart Kindergarten, the same color purple is from the 1998 version. In JumpStart 1st Grade and JumpStart 2nd Grade, it is mixed with red and white." #White #*Content was: "White is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade." #Black #*Content was: "Black is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade." #Gray #*Content was: "Gray is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade. In JumpStart 1st Grade and JumpStart 2nd Grade, it is mixed with black and white." #Brown #*Content was: "Brown is a color in the JumpStart Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade." Category:Blog posts